Never Alone In The Dark
by September10th
Summary: Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Je suis de retour, avec une fic Klaine ! J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment, et donc je me lance.

* * *

Le vent froid d'automne s'engouffrait dans la veste de Kurt Hummel. Malgré ça il voulait rester dehors. Chez lui, il n'y avait personne et le silence qui y régnait le rendait nerveux. Il devait être vingt deux heures et dans cette rue d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle, un seul lampadaire l'éclairait. Son ampoule jaune grésillait et rendait l'endroit morbide. Le garçon remonta le col de sa chemise, en y engouffrant son nez. Il fredonnait une chanson quand il aperçu deux silhouettes. La première, nettement plus grande (sûrement un homme) empoignait le col de la deuxième. Kurt soupira. Ce genre d'altercation arrivait souvent à Seattle. Depuis que sa mère était morte, son père et lui avait du déménager dans un quartier … Moins riche. Mais Kurt s'y était habitué, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Son père tenait un garage, boulot plutôt facile à trouver dans cet état d'Amérique. Le jeune garçon se leva, préférant partir avant que l'une des deux personnes ne soit morte. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se faire réchauffer un plat. Il s'installa devant la télé et regarda un film. Au bout de deux heures, il s'endormit et n'entendit pas son père rentrer. Ce dernier éteint la télévision et remonta la couverture sur son fils.

* * *

Ce cours était vraiment passionnant. Non pas que la géographie américaine plaisait vraiment à Kurt. Au contraire, il détestait ça. Cela lui rappelait la misère du quartier dans lequel il vivait. Non, si ce cours rendait Kurt heureux, c'était à cause de la conversation qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, Jeff. Le blond lui parlait d'un projet pour les vacances de Noël. Tout les deux, ils iraient en Californie. Un ami du blond travaillait là-bas et avait besoin d'assistants dans sa boutique de souvenirs. Toute une semaine à la plage avec son meilleur ami, à bronzer et faire les boutiques. Cela les changera du froid de l'état de Washington ! Kurt s'imaginait déjà sur les plages. Quand leur professeur leurs parla des états du sud, les deux amis décrochèrent pour de bon.

* * *

« Kurt, Kurt ! Qui c'est ?

- J'en sais rien, Jeff, répondit Kurt avec un soupir d'exaspération. »

Parfois le blond était à la limite du supportable pour son ami. Son enthousiasme faisait pousser des cheveux blancs à Kurt, mais il serait perdu sans lui, même si il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le garçon qui était entré dans la pièce, y comprit ceux de Kurt et Jeff. Le nouveau semblait nerveux d'avoir tout les élèves de la classe qui le dévisageait. Il baissa légèrement la tête, et une mèche de cheveux bruns lui tomba devant les yeux.

« Votre attention, dis le professeur. Voici Nick Duval, il sera dans votre classe pour le reste de l'année scolaire. »

Le-dis Nick alla s'asseoir au deuxième rang, à la diagonale de Kurt. Le châtain se tourna vers Jeff pour lui demander la réponse de l'exercice et il le surprit à regarder le nouveau. Fixement. Kurt attendit, et perdit patience au bout de deux minutes. Quand son ami avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile d'obtenir son attention. Et Kurt ne sentait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il se replongea dans son livre, regardant régulièrement Jeff.

* * *

« Alors, tu veut faire quoi ce soir ?

- Euh en fait je devais aider le nouveau à rattraper son retard dans notre programme, répondit Jeff au châtain dont le regard était plus qu'étonné. On était à côté en anglais et il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui montrer ce qu'on avait déjà fait. Il m'attend sur le parking.

- Oh, tant pis, une autre fois. »

Kurt avait dis ça avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, ce qui obligea Jeff à regarder le sol avant de partir. Depuis quand quelqu'un avait le droit de lui prendre Jeff ? Il n'était pas jaloux, mais le blond était son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Kurt avait d'autres amis, comme Mercedes, Santana ou Sam, mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux. Il connaissait Mercedes depuis la primaire, mais les deux adolescent était tellement différent. Santana et Sam était des amis du lycée, et Kurt n'était pas extrêmement proches d'eux, même si être leur ami comportait quelques avantages, comme être en haut de la pyramide sociale.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture grise datant des années 90. Un cadeau de son père pour ses seize ans. Kurt était un des rares élèves de cette école à avoir une voiture et il irait en Californie avec elle. Il se demanda ce que Jeff faisait chez Nick. Pas étonnant que le nouveau ait demandé de l'aide au blond, Jeff était très apprécié dans tout le lycée, et sa bonne humeur rayonnait à côté d'un Kurt plutôt fade. Mais il n'y avait pas autre chose entre les deux ? C'est ridicule, Jeff n'est pas gay.

* * *

Kurt jetait des rochers dans l'eau, seul dans le port désert. C'est marrant, Kurt sortait toujours le soir alors qu'il vivait dans un des quartiers les plus dangereux d'Amérique. Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Kurt, qui s'effaça à la vue d'un homme plus loin. Pourtant il semblait plutôt calme, et se rapprocha du bord. Kurt se leva d'un bond. L'étranger allait-il se suicider ? Les lampadaires de sécurité du port éblouissaient le châtain, et il mit sa main devant les yeux pour essayer de voir l'homme. Il n'avait pas bougé et cela rassura Kurt qui se rassit. Il observa l'homme, qui avait le regard plongé dans l'eau. L'autre homme porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et sortit un briquet de sa poche. La flamme vacillante éclaira son visage et Kurt n'en revint pas. L'homme était plutôt un garçon de son âge, avec des cheveux bouclés qui lui tombait sur le front. Son regard se dirigea de sa cigarette à Kurt, et ce dernier tourna le regard, embarrassé. Il ne vit pas le sourire sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Au bout d'une heure, Kurt décida de s'en aller. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon toujours immobile, et parti chez lui.

* * *

Alors, un avis ? Laissez des reviews :)

_- Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Merci pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à ma beta Emma. :)

Dont pour le POV, ça sera Kurt pour le premier chapitre, Blaine le deuxième, Kurt le troisième, Blaine le quatrième ...

* * *

Blaine Anderson vu le garçon partir, et il ne voulut pas se retourner. Il resta rêveur pendant quelques secondes et jeta sa cigarette dans l'eau, avant de partir en moto. Pendant le trajet vers chez lui, il se surprit à penser au garçon qu'il avait vu un quart d'heure plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il venu dans ce port désaffecté ? Etait-il rentré chez lui, ou ailleurs ? Un coup de klaxon fit disparaître son visage de ses pensées, et Blaine se concentra sur la route.

* * *

« Vraiment ? »

La voix de Rachel Berry était montée dans les aigus, Blaine se retourna pour voir si personne n'écoutait, et se tourna vers la brune en soupirant.

« Oui Rachel, mais tu ne dois rien dire. »

Le bouclé avait finit sa phrase un doigt pointé vers la diva. Il savait à quel point son amie était une commère, et il ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant. Rachel prit un air choqué, se sentant trahie par ce manque de confiance. Puis elle s'approcha de son ami et l'enserra pour le remercier de ce secret, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Blaine appuya son dos sur les casiers, il ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de dire un secret sur le nouveau Nick à Rachel Berry. Que faire si elle allait le raconter à tout le monde ? Son cerveau était en ébullition quand il remarqua. Les yeux bleus, les même que ceux du garçon d'hier soir. LE garçon. Ce dernier sembla justement remarquer Blaine, et lui fit un signe. Un putain de signe de la main. Puis il reprit son chemin, tout en discutant avec une fille à l'allure hispanique qui semblait trop occupée par la conversation pour avoir remarqué le signe de son ami. Mais Blaine l'avait remarqué, et son corps prit feu. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon ? Après tout, Blaine n'était arrivé qu'au début d'année, et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Blaine fut obnubilé par le regard du garçon inconnu.

* * *

« Coop', je suis rentré ! »

Blaine lança son sac de cours sur le canapé, et s'y affala.

« Alors, ton audition ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le rôle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le bouclé.

- Je suis arrivé avec 45 minutes de retard. Ma voiture m'a lâchée sur l'autoroute, et le temps que la dépanneuse arrive, c'était trop tard.

- Ca veut dire que je devrais travailler à nouveau ?

- Désolé, mais c'est soit ça soit tu manges pas, lui répondit son frère. »

Blaine poussa un cri intérieur. Quand Blaine avait 16 ans, il s'était engueulé avec son père et était partit vivre chez son frère. Dans la famille Anderson, tout le monde savait que Cooper avait réussi en tant qu'acteur. Seulement quand Blaine était arrivé chez lui, il avait découvert que c'était faux. En fait son frère ne décrochait quasiment aucun rôle et travaillait en tant que serveur pour payer la location de son petit studio. Mais Blaine était trop fier pour retourner chez son père, et il avait décidé de rester à Seattle. Depuis, il vivait comme il pouvait et il se rendit compte que sa vie maintenant était bien mieux qu'avant. Bien sûr il ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il avait droit à une liberté qu'il avait tant voulue. Il enleva ses chaussures et décida qu'il chercherait du travail demain, et que pour l'instant il mangerait les pates que Cooper était en train de faire cuire.

* * *

Blaine se dirigea vers les casiers quand il s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Rachel était en train de parler avec garçon du port. Ou plutôt Rachel parlait et le garçon l'écoutait, adossé au casier. La brunette fit une remarque, et le garçon rigola. Un son cristallin qui résonna dans les oreilles de Blaine, et qui lui semblait irréel. Soudain, Rachel le remarqua et le tira par le bras pour le présenter au garçon.

« Kurt, voici Blaine Anderson, le garçon dont je t'ait parlé. »

Blaine sortit de sa stupeur, et sera la main de Kurt. Le contact fut électrisant.

« Ravit de te connaître Blaine, je suis Kurt.

- Enchanté.

- Kurt est dans mon cours de français, et je lui demandais son secret pour être aussi fort ! déclara Rachel. »

Il sourit avec modestie, et se tourna vers Rachel.

« J'aime beaucoup cette langue, et c'est plutôt facile !

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? J'en fais depuis des années et je sais à peine dire mon nom ! pleura Rachel. »

Blaine décrocha, trop perturbé par la présence du garçon du port -_Kurt-_ à ses côtés. Kurt sortit son portable et remarqua l'heure.

« Oh mon Dieu je dois y aller, je suis bien en retard pour mon rendez-vous. Mais j'ai été ravit de te rencontrer Blaine, et Rachel on se voit demain. »

Rachel lui sourit et il partit.

« Alors, comment tu le trouve ?

- Sympa, répondit Blaine.

- Toi aussi ? Il est même génial, il m'aide pendant les cours, il s'inquiète de l'état de l'Amérique pour ce changement présidentiel et il sait conjuguer tout les verbes en français !

- Mm mm. Et comment ça s'est passé ce cours avec Santana ? »

Le regard de Rachel devint plus dur, et Blaine s'en voulait de faire une distraction comme ça. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop curieux à propos de Kurt, même si cela lui valut un discours d'une heure sur tout les coups bas que Santana avait fait à Rachel, et à quel point elles se méprisaient.

* * *

Blaine était au garage. Il avait reçu un sms de Cooper plus tôt dans la journée lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir ce soir et lui demandant s'il ne pouvait pas aller chercher sa voiture en réparation. Il était donc en train de patienter pour les clés quand un panneau derrière le comptoir attira son attention.

_Recherchons employé. Horaires de 18 heures à 21 heures du lundi au vendredi. S'adresser au gérant pour le salaire._

« Excusez-moi, je souhaiterais postuler pour le poste d'employé.

- Bien sûr, vous avez été formé ?

- Eh bien, j'ai souvent retapé des voitures avec mon père. »

Le gérant se retourna vers l'étagère et lança un objet à Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'homme au garçon.

- Un carburateur.

- Tu commence demain.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Au fait, je m'appelle Burt Hummel.

- Blaine Anderson. »

* * *

So, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Laissez des reviews :)

_- Charlie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Pas besoin de rappeller que ma beta Emma gère, et que tout ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kurt était en train de changer l'huile de vidange d'une Chevrolet seul dans le garage en attendant le nouvel employé. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, et son père était partit à la banque pour un nouveau prêt. Trop absorbé par son travail, il n'entendit pas Blaine arriver. Ce dernier se plaça derrière Kurt. Au bout d'un moment, le châtain se retourna et sursauta, puis il enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles. C'était le garçon du port _-Blaine-_.

« C'est toi le nouveau ?

- Oui. C'est marrant qu'on se retrouve Kurt. »

Kurt rougit et montra à Blaine tout ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Au bout de deux heures, les deux garçons avaient sympathisés, et Kurt avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Blaine. Quand Burt revint de la banque, Kurt dit au revoir à Blaine et partit chez Jeff.

* * *

Kurt et Jeff regardait la télévision quand le téléphone de Jeff sonna. Il laissa son ami et décrocha dans le couloir. Le châtain essaya de se concentrer sur le film, mais il décrocha et s'approcha de la porte. Il ne put entendre que des bribes de conversation, mais il savait que son ami parlait de quelque chose d'important avec Nick. Kurt recula rapidement de la porte et Jeff rentra brusquement dans la chambre.

« Nick a eu euh… Un problème, il faut que j'aille chez lui. »

Jeff passait la main dans ses cheveux en signe d'inquiétude et son légendaire sourire avait disparu. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer trahissait sa peur, et Kurt décida de partir.

« Oui, de toute façon mon père m'attend. Il est bientôt vingt-deux heures, alors pourquoi il t'appelle à cette heure là ?

- Je… je sais pas, dis Jeff, évitant le regard de Kurt. »

Quand Kurt partit de chez son ami, il reçu un SMS de Sam.

_On est au port avec Santana, Puck et Mike. Tu viens nous rejoindre ? Dépêches toi, Puck commence à être bien éméché. – Sam_

* * *

« Hey les mecs, je vous ai manqués ? »

L'arrivé de Kurt fut accueillie par un câlin de la part de Puck qui sentait la bière et le scotch maison. Sam, assit par terre lui sourit, et Mike et Santana étaient trop occupés à danser pour le saluer. Kurt se laissa tomber à côté du blond et ouvrit une bière tout en regardant Puck vider sa bouteille dans le port 'pour que les poissons s'éclatent'. Kurt et Sam se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure et Kurt apprit que Rachel avait essayé de draguer Sam, sans succès. Le châtain rigola et se dit que cette fille était … émotionnellement perturbée. Sam n'était pas sortit avec une fille depuis longtemps, mais Kurt observait un rapprochement entre le garçon et Santana. Cette dernière était toujours en train de danser, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

A part peut-être un Puck bourré qui la fit tomber dans l'eau. Des qu'elle eu sortit la tête de l'eau, la jeune fille insulta Puck en espagnol avant de rejoindre la terre ferme. Le garçon à crête était mort de rire, et eu par contre plus de mal à sortir de l'eau, l'alcool aidant. Kurt soupira et décida de ramener tout le monde avec sa voiture, et de laisser la moto de Puck au port. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le garçon ait un accident. Il déposa Santana chez elle et Puck chez Mike car il ne voulait que ses parents le voient comme ça. Kurt ne voyait plus rien sur la route, et avec les trois bières qu'il avait bu, il craignait d'avoir un accident. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sam qui lui lança un sourire.

« Je suis désolé pour cette soirée, dit le blond.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Eh bien elle n'a pas durée très longtemps, rigola Sam. »

Kurt rigola à son tour et alluma la radio. Il tomba sur une chanson de country et s'apprêta à changer quand il entendit l'autre garçon chanter. Il sourit et se laissa porter par le son de la guitare et de la voix de son ami.

* * *

« Comment ça c'est annulé ? »

Kurt jeta un regard incrédule à Jeff qui s'assit sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, mais ma mère ne veut pas que je parte, elle dit qu'elle n'arrivera pas à s'occuper de Ross et à aller au travail. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu.

- Ne t'en fait pas Jeff, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- De toute façon, je n'ai même plus d'argent. Tu veux regarder la télé pour te changer les idées ? »

Kurt n'en voulait pas à son ami. Sa mère élevait toute seule ses deux fils et devait en plus travailler seize heures par jours, presque autant que Burt.

Le châtain acquiesça et se jeta sur le lit, attrapa un bout de couverture et le tritura. Son air triste disparu quand il reconnu le générique de Dexter. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté et lui tendit un paquet de Red Vines.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Blaine travaillait au garage. Aujourd'hui le garage était vide, et Kurt était en train de ruminer dans son coin quand Blaine l'interrompu.

« Tu vas où pendant ces vacances ?

- Eh bien, commença Kurt … En fait j'étais censé partir avec mon meilleur ami en Californie mais finalement il ne peut pas, donc tant pis.

- On a qu'à y aller ensemble.

- Sérieusement ?

- Bah oui, j'ai pas envie de rester à Seattle pendant le Nouvel An. Mon frère part dans le Colorado pour un tournage. Et puis ça serait marrant ! »

Kurt se sentit rougir. Partir avec Blaine pour le Nouvel An? Il le connaissait à peine, mais ça serait un bon moyen d'appendre à se connaître. En plus, ça le changerait de l'atmosphère de Seattle. Il accepta. Il entendit Blaine faire un cri de victoire, avant de parler du voyage. Ils partiraient dans trois jours, et logeraient dans un hôtel peu cher, les deux garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens. Kurt avait toujours imaginé son voyage avec Jeff, mais comment se passerait ses vacances avec Blaine ?

Le bouclé fut interrompu par un client qui entrait dans le garage. Kurt se retourna et découvrit Sam.

« Hey Kurt ! Je passais pour te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi demain à un concert ? Mike m'a lâché alors j'ai pensé à toi.

- Un concert ? Et bien, j'ai pas trop les moyens en ce moment.

- Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je paye ta place, princesse ! »

Sur ce mot, Sam ébouriffa les cheveux du châtain qui jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, resté en retrait.

« Je pense que ça ne dérangera pas Blaine si je m'absente pas longtemps demain hein ?

- Bien sur que non, répondit Blaine en souriant froidement à Sam.

- Tant mieux. En plus, je te dois bien ça Kurt, répondit le blond. Notre dernière soirée était il y a deux semaines, et elle s'est finie plus vite que prévue malheureusement, déclara le blond avec un clin d'œil. Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël ! »

Blaine partit dans la réserve pendant que Kurt et Sam finissait leur discussion. Quand il fut de retour, Sam était partit et Kurt avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua Blaine et continua la conversation commencée plus tôt. Californie, nous voilà !

* * *

Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou me suivre sur Twitter ( Charlie_10th ) ainsi que ma beta ( Emma_10th ). Prochain chapitre : Californie !

_- Charlie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Merci pour vos reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir, continuez à en mettre :)

* * *

On était le 29 décembre, et Kurt et Blaine étaient arrivés à Los Angeles il y a une heure. Blaine était assit sur le lit de leur chambre. Ils avaient du prendre une chambre pour deux à cause de leur budget. Quand Blaine avait dit ça à Kurt, il avait peur de sa réaction. Peut-être que ça gênait Kurt d'être dans le même lit que Blaine. Mais le châtain avait simplement haussé les épaules. Il était maintenant sous la douche, et Blaine attendait la place. Il était bientôt une heure du matin et les deux garçons venaient de rouler pendant des heures. Le bouclé voulait juste se doucher et dormir. Mais son cerveau se déconnecta quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un caleçon et un Tee-shirt gris des Metz. Ses cheveux était en bataille et des gouttes d'eau était encore présentes sur son cou, ses bras … Blaine remonta rapidement son regard et Kurt lui sourit.

« La place est libre. »

Blaine lui sourit faiblement et se dirigea dans la douche. A sa sortie, il remarqua que Kurt était allongé sur le lit et tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable. Parlait-il à … Sam ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kurt sursauta et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux mordorés de Blaine.

« Oh, non. C'est juste Jeff. »

Blaine soupira. Au moins, ce n'était pas Sam. Le bouclé détestait ce mec, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Blaine s'allongea près de Kurt et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Il me demande comment ça se passe à LA.

- Et bien, vu le trajet qu'on a eu, ce n'est pas super pour le moment, rigola Blaine.

- Tu parles de la panne sur l'autoroute ou du mec qui a essayé de nous vendre de la drogue contre ma voiture ? »

Et les deux garçons partirent dans un fou-rire, avant de s'endormir, épuisés.

* * *

Blaine pensait que Kurt sortant de la douche en Tee-Shirt et boxer était la chose la plus sexy qui existe. Mais il se trompait. Kurt en maillot de bain était cent fois plus sexy. Et d'ailleurs, les femmes sur la plage l'avaient remarqué aussi. Deux filles pas très loin de Blaine était en train de glousser à la vu du garçon au short bleu ciel qui s'avançait vers lui. Kurt s'allongea sur le transat à côté du brun et plaça ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, tu aimes ? »

Le sang de Blaine se figea. Tu aimes ? Kurt venait vraiment de lui demander s'il aimait sa tenue ? Le bouclé eu plusieurs battements de cils avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Kurt mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Heureusement pour lui, le châtain prit la parole.

« Je suis bête. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu viens à LA si ? »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine. Kurt lui parlait juste de la plage, pas de son maillot.

« Non en effet, répondit Blaine.

- Alors, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je propose qu'on reste toute la matinée sur la plage. Et que dirais tu de faire du shopping cet après-midi ?

- Ça me va. »

* * *

Kurt ne parlait pas depuis une heure et Blaine commençait à s'ennuyer. Le bouclé regarda l'océan. C'était le mois de décembre et pourtant il faisait beau, comme partout dans le sud. Blaine ne partait pas souvent en vacances, faute d'argent. Il se doutait que Kurt non plus. Le brun se demanda pourquoi Jeff avait du annuler ses vacances avec Kurt. Peut-être cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Nick ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon à côté:

« Dis, tu sembles vraiment ami avec Sam. »

Kurt se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes et enleva ses lunettes pour lui répondre. Il ne semblait pas avoir saisit l'allusion.

« Oui, enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit vraiment amis. Il est sympa mais pas très futé.

- Tout l'inverse de toi alors, rigola Blaine. »

Le regard de Kurt s'assombrit et Blaine s'en voulu.

« Je suis désolé.

- Non c'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que … »

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à dire plus. Blaine le regarda fixement pour l'obliger à parler.

« On est ami non ? Alors tu peux me le dire.

- Tu sais, on est dans un des quartiers les plus pourris d'Amérique, et nos perspectives d'avenir sont vraiment limitées. Mon père veut que je reprenne son garage mais ce que je veux vraiment … Je veux devenir avocat Blaine. Seulement en ayant grandis dans un quartier comme ça, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'aller dans une grande université.

- Mais tu pourrais obtenir une bourse.

- Je ne pense pas être assez bon pour en avoir une.

- Ne dit pas ça Kurt. Rachel m'a dit que tu étais un des meilleurs élèves de ta classe. »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il semblait désemparé, et Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, si quelqu'un devait sortir de ce quartier pourri c'était bien Kurt. Il lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire pour le Nouvel An.

« Je ne sais pas, on est deux jeunes à Los Angeles pour le Nouvel An alors on devrait aller en boite ! répondit Kurt.»

Il sourit faiblement et remit ses lunettes alors que Blaine se remit à regarder l'océan. Il se fit la promesse de faire de ces vacances les meilleures que Kurt ai jamais eu.

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre était un peu court mais pour la peine le prochain arrivera bientôt. SI vous laissez des reviews ;)

_- Charlie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Voila le chapitre. Je voulais le publier avant mais mon ordinateur a eu un problème juste après le livestream de Chris Colfer ( Où il y avait Briiian ! ). Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Il était une heure du matin, et Kurt était en train de danser. La musique qui sortait des enceintes de la boite de nuit était presque aussi grisante que l'alcool que Kurt avait bu tout au long de la soirée. Peut-être était-il un peu bourré, mais c'était le Nouvel An après tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine qui dansait devant lui. Il ne devait avoir bu autant que lui, ou alors il tenait bien l'alcool. Kurt se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre une bière et sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il prit la boisson et sortit, puis regarda l'écran de son portable :

_Bonne année Kurt. J'espère que tu t'éclates, ramène moi un souvenir !- Sam_

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, et s'assit contre un mur. Il finit sa bière d'un trait et essaya de se rappeler combien de verres il avait bu. Peine perdue. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le bruit des voitures sur la route à côté de lui. Cela lui rappelait sa maison, son père. Et aussi Blaine. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit justement se diriger vers lui. Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et se releva.

« Blaaaaaaaaine !

- Oula, t'es bourré toi ! »

Et comme pour appuyer les paroles du brun, la bouteille glissa des mains de Kurt et tomba sur le sol. La porte de la boite s'ouvrit sur un groupe de filles bien éméchées et les garçons entendirent quelques notes d'une chanson, suivies du bruit sourd de la porte se refermant.

« Mais Blaine, reprit le châtain, c'est le Nouvel An ! On va faire la fête toute la nuit ! »

Et Kurt trébucha. Blaine le rattrapa de justesse, et il sentit le souffle de son ami dans son cou. Il releva Kurt et tourna la tête. Les deux garçons étaient extrêmement proches, et Kurt sourit encore plus. Soudain, Blaine l'embrassa. Kurt ne savait pas si c'était du à l'alcool ou à autre chose, mais il ne réagit pas, figé. Et, comme un électrochoc, il remarqua les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes, sa main sur sa nuque. Il repoussa Blaine violement et s'enfuit.

* * *

Kurt avait courut pendant dix minutes, essayant d'échapper à Blaine, aux voix dans sa tête qui lui criaient qu'il devait partir. Il tomba lourdement sur un muret devant une petite maison. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais l'alcool lui martelait le cerveau, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Blaine l'avait embrassé, un garçon l'avait embrassé. Et il avait aimé ça. Alors il était gay ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas être gay, il ne devait pas. Il prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider : Jeff. Au bout de sept sonneries interminables, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Puis il se rappela du message de Sam. Il appela le blond. Une sonnerie … Deux sonneries …

_« Allo ?_

- Sam, vient me chercher. Je t'en prie … »

* * *

Le silence dans la voiture de Sam était de plus en plus lourd, et ça depuis deux heures. Le blond jeta des coups d'œil au garçon à côté. Kurt avait les yeux rouges et le teint pâle. Il avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et avait le menton appuyé sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Pas de réponse. Sam soupira et remarqua que le châtain n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Je viens de faire plus de trois heures de route pour venir te chercher alors qu'on est le 1 janvier et que j'étais à une fête géniale, alors j'ai droit à une petite explication.

- T'avais qu'à pas venir.

- Et te laisser tout seul ? Sûrement pas. »

Kurt ne répondit rien, et Sam replongea dans ses pensées. Quand son ami ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. La dernière fois, c'était quand Kurt trouvait que Jeff passait trop de temps avec Nick. Et Sam avait réussit à lui faire cracher le morceau au bout de quatre jours. Mais il n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça. Alors il attendait en souffrant. Pendant ce temps, Kurt se bataillait avec ses propres pensées. Et son esprit embrouillé ne lui criait qu'un seul mot : Blaine. Le châtain émit un grognement et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il repensa aux lèvres de son ami sur les siennes, à l'odeur de son parfum et à sa main sur sa peau. Eprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Sam. Mais à qui alors ? Jeff est trop occupé avec son nouveau meilleur ami. Une vague de rage submergea le châtain. Il était tout seul. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il ne put les arrêter. Soudain, il sentit que la voiture de Sam s'arrêta. Il venait de se garer sur le bas côté de l'autoroute, près de chez Kurt. Le blond avait les yeux ancrés dans ceux du châtain.

« Ecoutes-moi bien Kurt. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, alors tu vas parler. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le piquer encore plus. Ses larmes se remirent à couler. Sam eu une expression paniquée, et prit son ami dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Chut… Je suis désolé Kurt, ne pleures pas. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, je t'en prie. »

Le châtain releva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Et sans raison, le blond l'embrassa. Fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ce baiser était différent de celui de Blaine, moins doux. Le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour, et il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami. Il sortit de la voiture et déclara d'une voix froide :

« Je rentre à pied. »

Puis il claqua la portière, laissant son ami seul. Sam laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant, se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait tout gâché.

* * *

C'est tout, ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite O:). D'ailleurs pour la suite, j'ai à peine commencé alors laissez des reviews pour m'encourager et elle arrivera bientôt ! Je compte sur vous,

_- Charlie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Alone In The Dark**

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Désolée pour le retard, j'était vraiment occupée mais ne vous inquiètez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Merci pour vos super reviews, qui me font toujours autant rire, surtout celles de protestation pour le baiser Surt ( que personne n'avait vu venir soit dit en passant, je sais je suis horrible ).

Ah et aussi merci pour vos ajouts en tant que favorite Story. Enjoyez !

* * *

Blaine avait reprit les cours depuis deux jours et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Kurt ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la soirée du Nouvel An. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Blaine était resté sur le parking seul alors que Kurt était partit en courant. Il était ensuite rentré avec la voiture de Kurt, se demandant comment ce dernier était rentré. De retour à Seattle, il avait appelé son ami. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Ni même à ses SMS, ou à ses mails. Blaine se sentait vraiment mal pour ce baiser. Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, Kurt l'évitait. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe donc il ne se voyait pas souvent.

Il aurait voulu demander à Rachel de lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas mêler son amie dans l'histoire. Ce matin, il avait aperçu Kurt sortant d'une salle de classe mais ce dernier l'avait ignoré. Le bouclé n'en pouvait plus. Il devait reprendre le travail au garage dans trois jours, et il ne savait pas comment faire. D'habitude, il passait ses heures de travail avec son ami. Mais maintenant, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus venir.

Il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur le cours. Il prit quelques notes et reçu un coup de coude à sa droite. Rachel lui jeta un regard interrogateur. On était mardi et Blaine se comportait bizarrement depuis le début de la semaine. La brune se posait des questions. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son ami pendant ces vacances, et elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait le jour du Nouvel An. Il semblait de plus en plus distant avec elle. Dans quelques minutes la sonnerie allait annoncer la pause de midi, et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour parler avec lui de ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout elle était Rachel Berry, la commère du lycée, alors elle allait bien découvrir pourquoi le bouclé faisait la gueule.

* * *

Blaine et Rachel entrèrent dans la cafétéria, cherchant du regard une table de libre. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait la table des footballers, et l'un des joueurs – Plutôt grand, avec des cheveux bruns - fit un sourire timide à Rachel qui ne le remarqua même pas. Elle fixait la table d'à côté. La table de Jeff et Nick. Le brun triturait son morceau de pain tout en parlant tandis que le blond l'écoutait religieusement. Rachel donna un coup de coude à Blaine.

« Tu crois que Jeff est au courant de ce que tu m'a dis à propos de Nick ?

- Je ne sais pas Rachel. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens soit au courant. Tu l'a dis à quelqu'un ?

- Non, bien sur que non, rien que de penser que… »

Elle fut coupée par Blaine qui lui mit la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire, avant de lui dire que c'était un espace public et que ce secret ne devait pas s'ébruiter. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Sam s'avançait vers lui. Il s'arrêta devant Blaine et un petit rire glacial s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le brun déglutit péniblement et lança un sourire un peu crispé.

« Bonjour Sam, comment …

- C'est de ta faute. »

Blaine s'arrêta brusquement de parler, et un silence suivit la déclaration de Sam. Le bouclé n'osait plus bouger, ne comprenant pas, et Sam reprit la parole.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça. Il me déteste et je ne peux rien y faire. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pouvais arriver ici et tout chambouler simplement parce que tu le voulais ? Mais regardes toi Blaine, tu n'es rien, et tu n'a pas ta place ici. Tu me fais pitié et c'est tout ce que tu inspires aux autres aussi. »

La cafétéria devenait de plus en plus silencieuse, les têtes se tournaient vers Sam et Blaine sans vraiment comprendre. Rachel regardait autour d'elle inquiète, avant de fusiller du regard tout ceux qui osait murmurer à propos des deux garçons. A la table où était assis Sam quelques minutes plutôt, les rires cessèrent. Puck et Santana se tournèrent vers le centre de préoccupation de la salle tandis que Mike chuchotait à une fille de la table à côté d'eux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seul Kurt semblait comprendre. Ses yeux bleus observaient la discussion, et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Blaine ne répondit pas, il se contentait de fixer le blond de ses yeux mordorés.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard Anderson, reprit Sam en ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait. Tu crois que tu es sauf dans ta petite bulle de bonheur mais ce n'es pas le cas. Oh oui je te hais, et j'attends avec impatience le jour où tu feras une connerie et qu'il te détestera lui aussi. Parce que tu ne mérites que ça. Et j'espère que tu comprendras que ta place n'est pas là, pas à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne te ressemble pas. Personne ne te ressemble, tu n'es qu'un paria, un exclu et tu me dégoutes. Un jour tout ça te retombera sur la gueule et je pourrais te cracher dessus. Car c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu pense que tes sourires lui redonnent confiance mais tu sais quoi, j'étais pareil avant. Alors arrête de faire ça, arrête de lui sourire, de le faire rire. Arrête d'essayer de le comprendre et de l'aider. Crève, Blaine Anderson, crè… »

La voix du blond se cassa dès qu'il reconnu la main sur son avant-bras. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder, il savait que c'était Kurt. Il le regardait de ses yeux azur et lui dis tout bas, pour être plus discret que son ami :

« Ça suffit, Sam. N'attire pas l'attention. »

Les mots avait étés prononcés avec une telle douceur que Sam détacha son regard de Blaine et le posa sur Kurt qui lui prit la main pour l'attirer hors de la cafétéria. Blaine mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, et remarqua que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Rachel le regarda, médusé, avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer une telle colère. Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle à son tour, en marmonnant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Il se dirigea vers le parking et sortit les clés de sa moto de sa poche. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis ce matin dans ce pays de merde. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de louper l'après-midi, il en avait déjà assez vu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sam lui en voulait, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait. C'était le fait que Kurt ne l'ai même pas regardé une seule fois. Le fait que quand il avait parlé à Sam, les deux garçons semblaient comme dans une bulle, à l'abri de tous. Le fait que Sam et Kurt semblait tellement proches. Blaine grogna et relâcha le frein tout en regardant son école dans le rétroviseur. Oui, une demi-journée de libre lui ferait décidément un bien fou.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ou pas ? Reviews j'en suis sûre, vous êtes tellement sympa :)

_- Charlie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Alone In The D****ark**

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclamer : **Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Kurt Hummel, lycéen d'un quartier pauvre de Seattle fait la rencontre de Blaine Anderson. Ou comment une simple flamme dans un port se transforme en incendie dans leurs vies. Klaine, Niff.

Je vous avais promis la suite rapidement alors voilà ! Et je l'ai même fait sans beta pour une fois *larme de fierté et aussi parce que ma beta _Emma_ me manque*. Et enfin, je vais faire quelque chose que j'ai pas fait depuis longtemps, _répondre au_ _reviews_ ! (O.o) :

Pour le couple Surt ça va être difficile, désolée **Kerkeva**.

**Elowan** ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas sadique, Blaine ne va pas avoir d'accident ( ou pas tout de suite *rire sadique* ).

**Dororo03: **Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Je suis quand même un peu sympa nan ? :'(

**Klaine's Love** : Je coupe au mauvais moment parce que je suis horrible et que je suis en manque de Klaine alors ça me rend méchante. :)

Et enfin un merci à **Yunoki**.

* * *

La main de Sam dans la sienne, Kurt cherchait une salle de classe où les deux garçons pourraient discuter. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, et la trouva vide. Il poussa doucement le blond à l'intérieur, et referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Voyant le geste de son ami, Sam déglutit et son esprit fut assaillit d'images avant que Kurt prenne la parole.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Blaine ? »

Sam ne répondit pas, et le châtain s'impatienta.

« Sam, réponds moi ! »

Le blond fusilla son ami du regard, avant de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec Anderson ? Que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as repoussé quand je t'ai embrassé ? Que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais distant avec tout le monde depuis la rentrée et que tu ne lui adresse plus la parole ? Je sais que tu as … Des sentiments pour lui, fit Sam avec une moue de dégout sur le visage. Il t'a rejeté et depuis tu te sens seul.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout Sam, l'interrompit Kurt. Je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour Blaine. »

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Sam, très vite remplacé par un sourire. Kurt se dirigea vers un bureau et s'assit en tailleur dessus avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Et je n'ai aucun sentiments pour toi non plus. »

Le sourire de Sam disparu, et il baissait la tête, les poings crispé par la colère. Kurt semblait triste, et ses yeux bleus contemplaient la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé Sam, mais tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux comme ami, et je ne laisserais pas un baiser gâcher ça entre nous. Tu as été là quand tout allait mal dans ma vie et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'espère que tu comprends qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. »

Kurt regardait l'immeuble en face de lui et ne vit pas Sam partir en claquant la porte. Il soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui sourît en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il avait espéré qu'il ne réagisse pas excessivement. Peine perdue. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sam n'était plus là, Jeff n'était plus là, et Blaine… Tous ceux qu'il aimait partaient.

* * *

Kurt entra en cours d'espagnol. Il se dirigea vers sa place, mais remarqua que celle d'à côté était vide : Sam était allé s'asseoir à côté de Mike. Le blond le regardait avec une pointe de colère et ignorait les tapes que lui donnait l'asiatique pour qu'il l'écoute. Mike tapa Sam trop fort et ce dernier se retourna brusquement et fusilla son ami du regard, qui leva les bras en signe de paix. Kurt profita de cette diversion pour aller s'affaler sur sa chaise. Il suivait la dispute de ses –anciens- amis du coin de l'œil et ne remarqua même pas la tornade de cheveux bruns qui s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ah Kurt heureusement tu es seul, Blaine est partit plus tôt aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule pour le cours de Mr Shuester. Cet homme me fait peur. Et sa coupe de cheveux aussi. D'ailleurs, tu sais où est passé Blaine ? Et pourquoi Sam s'est énervé contre lui toute à l'heure ? J'ai peur qu'ils leurs soit arrivé un truc à tout les deux. Mais dis moi, tu es leurs ami à tout les deux alors peut-être tu pourrais savoir ce qui leur est arrivé, ou au moins pourquoi ils étaient en …

- Non Rachel, je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé et je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Rachel sembla vexée mais bon Dieu cette fille était un vrai moulin à paroles ! Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et Kurt n'était pas d'humeur à supporter tout les commérages de la brune.

« De toute façon, reprit elle, il reviendra dans le garage de ton père jeudi alors tu pourras lui demander. »

Merde. Kurt n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec le bouclé qu'il le veuille ou non. Le professeur arriva dans la salle en saluant la classe d'un _Holà !_ qui fit frissonner Rachel. Cette fille était définitivement bizarre. Kurt essaya de se détendre en regardant les nouveaux scoops des stars sur son portable mais ça ne marchait pas. Il ferma son application, le portable toujours sous le bureau, et cliqua sur ses messages. Il s'était promis de ne pas lire les messages que Blaine lui avait envoyés, mais il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il ouvrit la bulle Blaine Anderson et commença à lire :

_1 Janvier 2012 00 :46_

_Kurt t'es où reviens je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

_Réponds-moi ça fait une heure que j'attends, je me fais du souci pour toi._

_Kurt il est 19h je suis rentré à Seattle maintenant je ne sais pas si ou comment tu es rentré, mais j'ai besoin de tes nouvelles. Bonne nuit._

_2 Janvier 2012 18 :02_

_Je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles j'espère que tu va bien. J'ai compris que tu m'en voulais toujours pour le baiser mais je vais arrêter de t'envoyer des SMS._

_Et des emails aussi._

_4 Janvier 2012 15 :37_

_Je sais que j'avais dis que j'arrêterais mais je me sens vraiment mal à propos de tout ça et je suis prêt à tout oublier et à redevenir ton ami, réponds moi._

_De toute façon on se verra demain pour la rentrée._

_5 Janvier 2012_

_Kurt tu m'as ignoré toute la journée ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais bien pouvoir te parler, tu semble si distant. J'en ai marre de t'envoyer des SMS auxquels tu ne réponds pas._

Les SMS s'arrêtait là. La vue de Kurt se brouilla. Il avait été un parfait enfoiré avec Blaine. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité : le baiser de Blaine lui avait plu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas gay pourtant ? Enfin, ça prouvait bien que si. Ou peut-être bi. Il n'avait jamais été homophobe, mais dans un quartier comme le sien et un père comme le sien, il avait été difficile pour Kurt d'imaginer autre chose qu'une fille à embrasser. Le baiser de Sam ne lui avait pourtant pas fait le même effet. Oh bien sur, son ami embrassait divinement bien, mais là n'était pas la question. De toute façon, il l'avait repoussé encore plus brusquement que Blaine. Merde ! Comment ça se faisait que tout les garçons l'embrassait alors qu'il n'était même pas sur d'être gay ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler.

* * *

« Merci Jeff. »

Le blond sourit à Kurt en guise de réponse. Ce dernier avait débarqué après les cours chez son ami avec le coffret DVD de la saison 5 de Dexter. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il regardait la série et Kurt venait de tout raconter à son ami de toujours. Ça lui avait tellement manqué d'avoir un ami avec qui parler. Kurt venait de finir son discours ou il racontait tout les détails du Nouvel An et de ce qui s'en suivit. Jeff l'avait écouté patiemment, attendant de parler.

« Tu éprouve des sentiments pour Blaine ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je sais que je suis gay. »

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et une petite tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Est-ce que Kurt reste pour manger ?

- Oui Ross, répondit son frère. Maintenant va t'en, on parle entre grandes personne. »

Le petit blond fit une moue boudeuse et partit dans la cuisine en imitant un avion. Kurt vérifia que Ross était partit, et jeta un regard inquiet à Jeff qui lui sourit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Comment… Comment tu prends ça ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il alors qu'un sourire fendait le visage de Kurt. Et sérieusement, tu penses que Nick et moi on est juste amis ? »

Et Jeff partit chercher son frère dans la cuisine en attendant que son ami se remette de ses émotions et vienne le bombarder de questions.

* * *

Alors je trouvais que cette fic' manquait de Niff alors le prochain chapitre sera consacré à eux ! Allez fan de Niff ( et de Klaine bien sûr, en fait des couples qui gèrent ), laissez des reviews, je mérite bien ça nan ? :)

_- Charlie_


End file.
